PRETTY LITTLE FIGHTERS
by Prettyprincess09
Summary: Based on the popular ABC family show this story is about 4 friends Katniss/Madge/Johanna/and Annie who try to uncover the secrets behind their best friend's murder case while also trying to juggle school,romance,and the threats of anonymous -G. Join them on their adventure to uncover the truth in this drama filled series. CHAPTER TWO IS UP PEOPLE SORRY FOR THE WAIT
1. THE CHARACTERS AND DESCRIPTION

** PRETTY LITTLE FIGHTERS**

** Never trust a pretty girl with a**

** Fighting chance**

**RIP: ALISON: GLIMMER**

Characters:

Aria: Katniss

Spencer: Annie

Emily: johanna

Hannah: Madge

Boyfriends/Girlfriends:

Ezra: Peeta

Caleb: Gale

Toby: FinnicK

Paige:clove

OTHER CHARACTERS:

Mona: Enoboria

Garrett: Darren

Wilden: Cray

Jenna: Cashmere

Melissa: Rue

Noel: Brutus

Mike(Mitcy): Prim

Ian: Thesh

wren: gloss

Maya: Foxface(Anika)

Jason: Cato

Description: After the mysterious disappearance of their best friend Glimmer Dilarentez the four friends Katniss/Annie/johanna/Madge go their separate ways. Then 1 year later they will reunite over the murder of their now found friend. During the time the girls start to get threats from an anonymous figure named –G who is trying to reveal their darkest secrets join them as they try to solve the murder case while trying to stay ALIVE.

**This is the character page i will have the first chapter up in a few and don't worry you won't be disapointed by it TTYL ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: HOW IT ALL BEGAN

**Hey guys here's the episode sorry it took si long testing and all but any way here it is.**

1 year ago MUSIC:don't trust me

Third person POV: the four girls annie,madge,johanna, and katniss are in annie's family barn having fun while the thunder crashes down outside. All four girls are waiting for the fifth member of the crew to show up. Suddenly the lights go off katniss find a flashlight and turns it on. "What was that" annie asks "must be the storm" katniss answers. They all hear a snap outside and huddle together while walking to the door. They reach it and look out "BOO" a voice yells "AHHHHH" all four girls scream togther. The voice starts to laugh "thats so not funny glimmer" annie says "well whats a stormy night without some scare" glimmer tells them."Hey glim did you download the new brittney spears" madge asks when they all sit down again "ugh not yet" she responds. "I am lovin her new video" johanna said "maybe a little to much jo " she tells her then turns to katniss. "Your turn kat" she says handing her the cup katniss shrugs and grabs it then starts to chug it down."Woah slow down kat drink to much and you'll tell us all your secrets" annie teases "friends share secrets thats what keep us close" glimmer speaks up. "Drink up" she urges and they all get back to the party they were having moments ago.

5 hours later

Still third POV: katniss raises her head from the pillow and looks around to find that annie and glimmer are missing. "Madgey,jo wake up" she says "where are glimmer and annie" madge asks "i have no idea" katniss responds. johanna gets up and walks to the door "GLIM,ANNIE" she yells. "she's gone" they hear annie say "what do you mean she's gone" katniss asks confused. "I mean i looked everywhere...i thought i heard i scream" annie confesses the girls look at her shockingly.

? ﾟﾑﾡ? ﾟﾑﾡ? ﾟﾑﾡ? ﾟﾑﾡ

1 year later

Katniss POV: Katniss montgomery Looks at herself in the mirror fixing her dress. "Its weird isn't it" she turns to look at her mother lillian at the door "oh hey...yea its just strange to be back" katniss says "why don't you call the girls they don't know were back yet" lillian suggests "well mom we sorta drifted apart" there was a long silence. "Did you see the paper today" lillian finally speaks up "yea their calling it the aneversiry of glimmer's disapearence like its a...party or something". There was another long pause until they heard a door close. "I NEED A RIDE TO SOFTBALL TRYOUTS" katniss's sister prim yelled from the hallway. "I'll take her" katniss says lillian smiles "you 4 girls are to close to fall apart" she says. "HEY WHERE'S MY BAT" prim yells lillian laughs and hands katniss her phone then they walk downstairs. "Ok where is my bat there are like a hundred boxes" prim whines. "A hundred" lillian teases "you know what i mean" prim shakes her off. "Come on lets look in the garage" lillian tells her then pulls her braid. Once their gone katniss grabs her purse "bye dad" she said. "Wait katniss you know i love you and your sister very much...right" he asked. "Of coarse dad" katniss responded "and you know i love your mother too" he said unsure. "do you remember dad i'm still keeping your secret" she said then prim and lillian came back. Katniss and prim walked out the door and lillian hugged her husband "their off to softball tryouts we are offically home" she said and kissed robb.

➡➡➡AT SCHOOL⬅⬅⬅

STILL KATNISS POV: Prim picked up her bat and got out of the car. "hey wait what time should i pick you up" katniss asked. Prim peeked her head in the car "um and hour or so" she said and closed the door. Katniss looked at the clock (4:30) she let out a sigh and stared to drive

➡➡➡AT THE PUB⬅⬅⬅

STILL KATNISS POV: "I'll take a cheeseburger" katniss told the waiter "coming right up" he said. katniss looked to the bilboard on the wall there was a poster of glimmer there. It read:(still missing glimmer dilarentis now to be 16). She let out a breath and put her hands on her face "you alright" she heard. Katniss looked to her right to see a guy he had blond hair,and blue eyes. "Yea just a little jet lagged i guess i just got back from my trip" she replyed. He nodded and closed his book "whats your name" he asks "katniss" "peeta". "Where did you go" "uh iceland" she said "oh" he says. "What About you" she asks "well i just finnished at hollis and i'm starting my first teaching job". "Oh what coarse" "english" he says katniss smiles "i think i'd like to teach that to". "You know your different then most girls i know" he said katniss smiled again. "How so" she asked "well you like english which is different for girls your age". They both laughed "oh and your name is unique and you like travel...i gotta say i wanna know more" he finnished. "I want to know more to" she admitted they smiled at eachother.

➡➡➡IN BATHROOM⬅⬅⬅

Third person POV: Katniss and peeta were in the middle of a heavy make out session. Katniss has a good hold on his neck and then peeta grabs hold of her leg and wraps it around his waist. Katniss pulls away and looks at him she lets out a silent chuckle and they start to get close again. Their lips collide a second time and they start again.

? ﾟﾑﾠ? ﾟﾑﾠ? ﾟﾑﾠ? ﾟﾑﾠ?

MADGE'S POV: Madge marin picks up a pair of sunglasses and trys them on. "Hey is this me" she turns to her best friend enobaria vandirwall. She sees the blue and yellow polka dot scarf she has on and chuckles. "Or is it a little to much your mother" madge replys enobaria quickly takes the scarf off. Madge turns back to the boy behind the counter "can i see those" she points to some black sunglasses. "Your gonna have to put the other one back" he says handing them to her. "But their all maybes" she says and gives him a cute smile. Madge looks on the second floor to find annie looking at the shirts "i'll be right back" she tells the boy. Madge walks onto the escalator that takes her up. When she reaches annie she taps her on the shoulder gives her a smirk. "I can't believe annie hastings has time to shop" she teases. "I mean your interning for the mayor,taking college classes and redoing the barn" madge finnishes. Annie laughs "well you know me i like to stay busy" she responds. "Its called a summer vaca ann" madge says mater of factly. "Yea and you spent yours sunning and shopping" annie tells her "tweet tweet" madge says and they both laugh. Annie looks at madge and asks "did you see the papers today". "Yea it seems like thats all people talk about in this town" madge responds. There is a long pause before madge speaks up "so whats the occation" she asks bubbly again. "I'm meeting rue's fiance today" annie rolls her eyes "oh did mrs. perfect find mr. perfect" madge teases. "Well he's a med student so we're all thrilled" she responds sarcasticly. Madge smiles "then you need to turn heads" she says and picks up a sea green tank top and gives it to her. Annie gives her a surprised look and says "away from rue" "she doesn't always have to win" madge says. Annie and madge smile at eachother then say bye. Madge gets on the escolater that goes back down to the first floor. When she reaches it she look and finds the counter boy looking confusingly around for smiles and starts to walk to the exit then slips on the shades. She was almost in the clear when an officer stops her "miss uh miss" madge looks towards him. "You forgot your bag" she looks down at the purse "thanks" she replys and grabs it letting out a breath. Enobaria comes from behind the sign "so thought you were busted" she says. Madge nods and smiles "nice scarf" "nice shades" they say then start to walk to the stairs.

? ﾟﾑﾢ? ﾟﾑﾢ? ﾟﾑﾢ? ﾟﾑﾢ

ANNIE'S POV: Annie hastings had just finnishes the barn yesterday and was now looking at her work. "It looks good" annie turns around to find her sister rue hastings behind her. "Thank you" she says then the doors open and a guy with brown hair and green eyes comes out. "You did a good job" he says annie smiles "thanks..who are you" she asks. Rue comes behind the boy and puts an arm around his waist "oh ann this is my fiance gloss" she says. Gloss sticks his hand out to and annie and she shakes it. "I have to say i'm quite thankful that your letting us live here in the barn" he says when they let go. Annie's face drops and she says "i'm sorry what...mom and dad said i could have the barn in junior year". Rue lets go of gloss and walks up to her "were a couple ann we need our own space" she says. Then she grabs gloss's hand and leads him inside annie then storms off in to the house.

➡➡➡THE NEXT DAY⬅⬅⬅

? ﾟﾑﾡ? ﾟﾑﾡ? ﾟﾑﾡ? ﾟﾑﾡ?

KATNISS'S POV: "Alright i'll pick you up afterschool" robb said to his kids. "Kay bye dad" prim says and walks into the building "bye dad" katniss says "have a good day kat" he says to his eldest. As her dad drives away she looks at the hollis sticker on the back of his car and remembers that day.

⬅⬅⬅FLASHBACK⬅⬅⬅

2 years ago

KATNISS'S POV: "Glim hey kat hey wait up" katniss and glimmer were walking when the heard an old geeky enobaria call for them. "Ok enobaria" glimmer whispered sarcasticly "hey guys wait up" enobaria called again. "God will she ever take a hint what a loser" glimmer says and lets out a chuckle "maybe we should wait for her" katniss suggested. "No come on" glimmer says and pulls katniss to the other sidewalk while leaving enobaria alone. They were both laughing when glimmer taped katniss on the shoulder. "Hey isn't that your dad's car" she asks katniss looks to where she's pointing to see robb kissing a woman that wasn't her mother.

➡➡BACK TO PRESENT➡➡➡

KATNISS'S POV: "Katniss?" she was snaped out of her daydream when a familar voice called her. She turned to find johanna walking towards her "hey jo" she say and huged her. "Oh my god i didn't know you were back in town you should have called me" jo said. "Well jo we sorta fell out of touch" "yea i know" a pause goes by before katniss speaks up "so do you know what today" "yea the aniversary of glim's disapearence" johanna says katniss looks at her sadly "we're sure shes dead right?" Katniss askes. johanna looks at her surprisingly. "Yeah, i just never heard anybody say it." Then the bell rings and they head off to class. When katniss and johanna reach english class they both sit down. Thats when madge shows up "is that madge" katniss asks "yea she's the new it girl" johanna said. Then enobaria came in and johanna rolled her eyes "and where there's madge theres enaboria". katniss's mouth droped "thats enobaria" she says shockingly "i know talk about a makeover" johanna told her and she nodded. Once she got over her shock katniss pulled out a book "I hear the new teacher is really hot", johanna says. Katniss smiles and goes back to her book Thats when a blonde guy walks into the classroom and up to the board. He writes "Mr. Fitz" in capital letters across the board Then he turns to the class. "Hello everyone i'm your new teacher...oh crap".he says and looks at katniss. She then looks up from her book to see her whole class staring at her. When she sees Peeta her face turns to cold stone thats when her phone rings. She looks down while saying sorry in a hushed tone. The text message reads:

Dont worry sweetie, he probably messes around with every student c;

-G

"Glimmer" katniss whispers.

? ﾟﾑﾟ? ﾟﾑﾟ? ﾟﾑﾟ? ﾟﾑﾟ? ﾟﾑﾟ? JOHANNA POV: johanna fields walks into her house to find her mother pam fixing a gift basket. "Hey mom" she says "oh hello hunny" pan says looking up. "What are you doing" johanna asks. "Well a new family moved into the dilarentis's old house and i wanna be nice" she responds. "Oh new people moved in" johanna looks at the ground. "Yea oh and speaking of moving back did you see the montgomery's are back" pam says. "Uh yea i...saw katniss at school today" she tells her. "Well thats good...you know the last time i saw her she had a pink streak in her hair" johanna chuckles. "I still don't know why her parents would let her do that" pam wonders. "Maybe its because they don't try and own her" johanna says "i don't own you i just care about you" pam adds. Then she puts the final touches on the basket and looks at clove "now will you take this over please" she asks. johanna smiles and nods taking the basket and walking out. When she got to the house she saw a box of gim's things on the sidewalk. She picks up an old medal "you can have that if you want" she looks up to see a reddheaded girl. "They were just going to throw it out so you can have any of it" johanna smiles and says. "I'm your nieghbor johanna fields" she sticks out her hand and the girl takes it "hi i'm anika st. germain a.k.a new girl". "Oh here a welcome basket" johanna hands it to her "oh thanks wine and crossiants my fave" she teases. "its from my mother" "i should have guessed... hey i need help with these last few boxes can you help" anika asks. "Sure" johanna responds and grabs some boxes when they reach anika's room johanna gasps. "What" anika asks "nothing its just the girl who used to live here glimmer this was her room". "Oh was she a friend of yours" anika asks "yea there were five if us...but then she disapeared last summer". Anika's eyes got wide "I'M SO SORRY I ASKED" she apoligized "no problem i have to go i'll see you later" johanna said. They hugged and when they she pulled back and looked in anika's eyes "um bye" "bye". When she got out she felt like butterflys were in her stomach thats when she got a message. It read:

Aww jo did you find someone to replace me.

-G

johanna looked up from her phone with a very shocked face.

? ﾟﾑﾢ? ﾟﾑﾢ? ﾟﾑﾢ? ﾟﾑﾢ

ANNIE POV: Annie had to admit gloss was a great guy...well greater than thresh ever since the dinner they had gotten wasn't snobby and hey even told rue off when she got to critical plus unlike thresh he didn't suck up to anyone. Annie was just finnishing a paper for english and clicked print. But as she waited by her paper she had looked out her window to see rue and gloss kissing. Thats when she felt something in her gut it was anger. She had just gotten her work from the printer and looked out the window once more before closing the curtains. Thats when her computer beeped she had gotten a message. It read:

Oh ann are you getting a little jealous well just remember if you kiss i tell

-G

annie quickly got up and went to the window and looked out to the dilarentis house. When she looked in glimmer's room she say a blond head in the window but then it disapeared "glimmer" annie said.

? ﾟﾑﾠ? ﾟﾑﾠ? ﾟﾑﾠ? ﾟﾑﾠ

MADGE'S POV: Madge and her mother are eating dinner in silent when her mom sandy speaks up. "I hear katniss is back" she says "yea i saw her at school but we didn't talk" madge tells her. "Well maybe you shou-" sandy was cut off by a knock at the door. Madge and her got up to answer it. When they opened the door they saw detective cray wilden and to police officers. "Can i help you" sandy asked "yes you can we have your daughter on camera shoplifting a pair of sunglasses" cray said. "I'm sorry there must be a mistake" sandy tells them. "There is no mistake will you please turn" he points to madge and takes out handcuffs. Madge takes a deep breath and turns around until she hears the snap of them.

➡➡➡POLICE OFFICE⬅⬅⬅

MADGE POV: Madge was sittling in a chair outside cray's office listening. when she couldn't hear anything else she looked at the coffee table and saw a bowl full of candy. She was about to grab a handful when her phone beeped she dropped the candy and pulled out her phone. The message read:

Be careful madgey i hear prison food makes you fat

-G

Madge gaspsd at the text and that was when the office door opened. Madge quickly turned the phone off and stood up. "Come on" her mom said "but what about-" she tried to say but sandy cut her off "i'm taking care of it just come". As madge followed sandy out she still worried about the text she just got.

? ﾟﾒﾔ? ﾟﾒﾔ? ﾟﾒﾔ? ﾟﾒﾔ?

THIRD PERSON POV: johanna was turning the corner to her block when she saw an ambulance. It was heading the same way so she followed it right to anika's house. She ran to the lawn to find anika on the steps she quickly got up and hugged her. "Anika whats going on" "oh jo...they found your friend". johanna had a smile on her face when she said "i knew she was back is she inside". johanna tried to run in but anika stopped her "johanna they found glimmer's... Body" she told her. Just then two peramedics came out with a body bag and johanna turned to stone. Madge was driving home when she saw the commotion and told her mom she would meet her at home then ran up. Katniss was also driving home when she saw the police cars so she pulled over to take a look. Annie had been in her room when she heard sirens so she ran outside. All 3 girls ran up to the lawn to find anika trying to comfort johanna When they saw eachother they ran up and joined in a group hug each crying softly. "I missed you girls" johanna said "us too" the others said together and thats how they stayed.

? ﾟﾒﾔ?AT THE FUNERAL? ﾟﾒﾔ?

KATNISS POV: All four girls said they would meet up at the church the next day. Katniss was about to go down to the service when peeta came up the stairs. "Hey" he said "oh hi...be honest have you've been ignoring me" katniss asked. "yea i have and i don't know what i feel worse about doing that or being a jerk" he said. "Well i agree you were being a jerk but you could have just told me you couldn't be with me" she said. "i-" he tried to say but katniss put up a hand for him to stop and she continued. "Look peeta i would never do anything to get you in trouble" she started then took a deep breath. "And if not being with you is what it takes then so be it" she finnished then softly planted a kiss on his cheek". "Goodbye peeta" she started to walk away but he pulled her back in and kissed her hard. Stuck in the moment she kissed back but then pulled away. Lastly she pushed a loose stand of hair out of his eyes and let go then started to walk down the stairs.

THIRD PERSON POV: When katniss reached the first floor where the funeral was being held she saw glim's mom "Oh hello katniss...i had all the girls sit up front its what glim would have wanted" she said. katniss nodded and walked up when she reached the first row katniss looked at the picture of glimmer. Then suddenly she felt a hand grab her's when katniss looked down she saw madge smile. The girls scooted over to make room for her then they heard the door open again. When they turned all four girls saw a blind cashmere at the door. "Is that cashmere" katniss asked "yea...i haven't seen her since-" annie said but trailed off. "You don't think when she found out glim died that she told anyone about how she went blind right" madge wondered. johanna speaked up "no we would be in jail right now" then glim's family sat next to them. "Did you see cashmere marshal is here i didn't know glim and her were friends" said mrs. D. "They weren't" all four girls told her then the service started".

➡➡➡AFTER FUNERAL⬅⬅⬅

THIRD POV: After the funeral the girls joined arms and exited the church. Thats when detective wilden showed up and said. "Madge,johanna...annie,katniss tomorow i need you four to show up for some questions at the department". "We did that when glimmer went missing" annie informed him. "I know but this is no longer a missing person case its a murder...and believe me i will find out what happened that summer" then he walked away. And all at once all their phones ring each girl looked at all the phones and katniss spoke up. "I'm not the only one getting texts from -G am i" they all shook their heads at once and read the text. "I'm still here bitches" annie said "and i know everything" katniss continued "-G" they all said together. Then the girls looked terrifingly around for who could have sent it. Not knowing...this was only the begining.

To be continued...

**Well thats the episode hoped you liked it and sorry again it took so long. i'm thinking of posting an episode every monday so stay tooned.**

** -M**


End file.
